claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Luciela
Luciela was Claymore No. 1 of her generation. Her sister, Rafaela, was No. 2 at the time. During an experiment by the Organization, she fully Awakened and became the Abyssal One of the South. The Organization gave her the name "The Failed Experiment"Claymore manga chapter 63Claymore manga chapter 110. Etymology "Luciela" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rushiera" (ルシエラ, pronounced "ru-sher-ah"). "Luciela" is a variant of the French "Lucille," derived from the Latin "light." Appearance Human Form Luciela has the appearance of a young woman in her 20s. She has long hair which she wears in bunches, much like Dietrich. She wears a long dress with lots of ruffles. Awakened Form When Awakened, Luciela appears as a large humanoid with feline hind legs, a cat-like head with two gaping jaws, one atop the other, gold cat-like eyes, jagged, bony plates on her back, thighs and elbows and two long, muscular tails which are covered in mouths with razor sharp teeth and a tongue. In battle, Luciela uses her foreclaws, tails and the numerous fanged mouths that she can manifest anywhere on her body. She appears to be around the same size as Isley as when they clash in battle they are around the same height. The Destroyer She and Rafaela resemble a demonic parody of the Clare and Teresa statue. A large halo-like structure springs from the mouths of the faces. But the outer structure is only a facade. The real core is a black mass of Yoki. You can tell that Luciela is related to The Destroyer, because of the huge spears that it fires out that form into less developed awakened beings of Luciela. Image Gallery Personality Like the other two Abyssal Ones, Luciela is fairly territorial when it comes to her land and would even attempt to conquer the rest of the island should the opportunity present itself. She also displays a degree of wittiness, as demonstrated in her banter with Isley. Unlike the other Abyssal Ones, she has no allies or subordinates, and she tells Isley that she doesn't like groups. Even if anti-social, she has a soft spot to her sister Rafaela; even after Awakening she cries out of happiness when she sees her,However the evidence of her mind being distorted from her Awakening is shown in her interactions with her sister Rafaela. During their reunion together Rafaela attempted to apologize to Luciela for not being able to stop her awakening,However this does not even seem to register to Luciela who immediately assumed that Rafaela was apologizing for not being strong enough to assist her in her battle against Isley and immediately attempted to convince Rafaela herself to awaken and assist her in her reclaiming her territory and conquering the rest of the regions,being completely oblivious to her sister true feelings and evidently only interested in her own desires,despite her genuine affections and love for her sister. Abilities Being a former No.1, Luciela possesses a considerable amount of power, though falls short next to the power of Isley . Her most notable weapons are her claws and her two large tails, each with multiple mouths containing relatively large fangs. These mouths allow her to intercept any attack, such as Isley's arrows. In her Awakened form, those mouths can also manifest anywhere on her body, nullifying any ranged attacks against her.Further evidence of her power is shown that in her battle against Isley,as seen as she was powerful enough to completely destroy and ravage the surrounding landscape,even in human form. Biography Life As a Claymore The Organization used Luciela and Rafaela in a "Soul Link" experiment, but Rafaela failed to maintain the link and Luciela fully Awakened. Luciela killed half the Claymores, nearly destroying all the Organization's warriors and killing half of the Trainee's. She then leaves Staff and travels to the southern region of Mucha and claims it as her territory,effectively establishing the power balance between herself(South),Riful(West),Isley(North) and the Organization(East) in the lands four main regions. . Fight with Isley She lived in the Southern Territory, presumably alone, until Isley of the North came to invade her territory. Luciela and Isley began to duel over Luciela's territory, which ultimately leads to her defeat. She retreats after losing all of her Yoki. Injured, she reverts back to human form and eventually comes across Rafaela. Wanting to finish off Isley, she embraces her sister and pleads for her to Awaken and align with her. But Rafaela breaks her weakened sister's back, apparently killing the latter. After Seven Years Seven years later, Luciela and Rafaela's bodies have merged together and are in the possession of Riful, who is wishing to Awaken them into a much more powerful being. However, she isn't able to do so on her own, and ultimately captures and enlists the help of the Claymore Renee. Renee is able to stir the merged being, but it is Clare's presence that Awakens the merged sisters. Clare meets with Rafaela inside her mind and receives all of her memories before Rafaela's consciousness dies. As a Combined Awakened Being When Clare escapes Rafaela's mind she is standing in front of the new Awakened Being. A large halo-like structure appears and fires many large rods off into the surrounding areas, piercing through Riful and Dauf and one impaling Beth in the stomach. The rods start to change and the take the form of cat-like creatures, resembling Luciela's Awakened form. They are seen attacking Clare, Helen and Deneve shortly after. The creatures are seen losing limbs and one even gets decapitated but they continue to fight on. They are seen firing rods much like Dauf, which allow them to regenerate when they impale a living creature, making them parasites. According to Clare the creatures will only cease to function when they expend all their energy fulfilling their destructive nature. The best way to stop them is slice them into as many pieces as possible to prevent them from moving, although they can still fire projectiles. After all the creatures have been defeated, she prepares to release more. Battle Against Priscilla Deneve and Helen carry Clare toward the Destroyer. Priscilla, briefly distracted by Dauf, closes in on them. When the Destroyer strikes again, Priscilla destroys what turns out to be a decoy. The real body of the Destroyer, a shapeless dark mass of intertwined bodies, emerges. In the confusion, Clare's lower torso is gone, the upper torso dropping from Helen's grip. The Destroyer lifts Clare's body. Then Priscilla appears. Deneve and Helen fight her, but while no one is looking, Clare gets "swallowed." Clare apparently takes control of the yoki mass and seizes Priscilla, allowing Deneve and Helen to escape. The Destroyer swallows the surrounding forest, before contracting into a shapeless cocoon. Later, Deneve tells her comrades that Clare entered the mass in order to save them from Priscilla and trap her as well. Relationships Rafaela Rafaela is both her younger sister and her partner in the Organization's early Soul Link experiments. However, its failure ultimately leads to Luciela becoming the Abyssal One of the South. When they were Claymores, the two sisters were very close, thus Rafaela took it personally when she 'failed' to contain her sister's soul. The two would ultimately reunite, where Luciela was found vulnerable after her battle against Isley. There, Rafaela would subsequently 'kill' her while, at the same time, pouring Yoki into her older sister to 'save' her, causing the two sisters to fuse together and eventually become the Destroyer. References es:Lucielait:Luisellafr:Luciela Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal One Category:The Destroyer Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Offensive Category:Nickname Category:Luciela's generation Category:Former Category:Deceased